Marukaite Chikyuu (China)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. This song was released on a special CD that came with the fourth DVD of the anime. This alternate version was rewritten to reflect the Chinese culture. This version is sung by Yuki Kaida. This version was also used as the ending theme for episode 58. Kanji/Chinese 喂喂 爸爸 老酒 どーある 喂喂 妈妈 喂喂 妈妈 昔に食べた 炒饭の あの味が忘れられないある まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中国あるよ�! まるかいて地球 じっと见て地球 ひょっとして地球 中国あるか�! 啊啊 一笔で 见える 素晴らしい世界 红は 幸せの 印ある！ 「绿茶は低温、红茶は高温で入れるとなおよろし」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中国あるよ�! まるかいて地球 はっとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 中国あるよ�! 中华锅 一つで 泣ける 幸せのレシビ 「火力は强めがよろし」 早起きしたら 公園で 太极拳！ 喂喂 哥哥 白酒 どーある ついでに 姐姐 注いで欲しいある 你好 爷爷 平和が一番 哎 小宝宝 お皿を回しゅある 喂喂 爸爸 饺子もどーある 喂喂 妈妈 喂喂 妈妈 昔に食べた炒饭の あの味が忘れられないある 太后も爱した 京剧の舞 『好！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中！国あるよ 啊啊 一笔で 见える 素晴らしい世界 お店でもらえる 发票には 当たりくじ！『アイヤー！』 啊啊 世界中に 眠る幸せのレシビ みんな 轮になって 合唱だ ヘタリア！ Transliterated Lyrics Wei wei baba laojiu dou aru Wei wei mama wei wei mama Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru Maru kaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu chuugoku aru yo Maru kaite chikyuu jitto mite chikyuu Hyottoshite chikyuu chuugoku aru ka Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Kurenai wa shiawase no shirushi aru ! wa teion, koucha wa kouon de ireruto naoyoroshi Maru kaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu chuugoku aru yo Maru kaite chikyuu hattoshite chikyuu Funzorikaette chikyuu chuugoku aru yo Chuukanate hitotsu de nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI wa tsuyoi megayoroshi Hayaoki shitara kouen de tai kobuke! Wei wei gege baijiu dou aru Tsuide ni jiejie tsuide hoshii Nihao yeye heiwa ga ichiban Hey xiao baobao (go~hanzu) Wei wei baba gyoza mo dou aru Wei wei mama wei wei mama Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru yo! Taiko mo ai shita kyougeki no mai hao! Maru kaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu chuugoku aru yo Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Omisede moraeru hahyou ni wa atari kuji! (aiya!) Aa sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI Minna wa ninatte gasshou da hetalia! Translated Lyrics Wei, wei, babaHey, hey, father, lao jiuwine! please, aru! Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei mama, I can't forget the taste Of the chao fanfried rice I had before, aru! Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am China, aru Draw a circle, there's the earth Look closely, that's the earth Or is it really the earth? Am I China, aru? Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush Crimson red Is the symbol of luck, aru "Make green tea with warm water, make red tea with hot water, that's the way to do it!" Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am China, aru Draw a circle, there's the earth Suddenly! There was the earth Hold your head up high, earth! I am China, aru Chinese hot pot is the recipe of happiness That would makes you cry happy tears "Strong fire is good" If we wake up early, Let's do tai chi in the park! Wei, wei, gegeolder brother, bai jiuspirit/wine please, aru? And can you pour that for me, jiejieolder sister? Ni hao, yeyeHello, grandfather, peace is best! Ai, xiao baobaoHey, little baby, "Pass the dish around, aru" Wei, wei, baba, jiaozidumplings as well please, aru Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei, mama I can't forget the taste Of the chao fanfried rice I had before, aru! The empress was in love with Peking opera "HaoOkay!!" Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am China, aru Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush The recipe we got at the restaurant Is actually a lottery! "Aiya!" Ah, the recipe of happiness Is sleeping in the centre of the earth Let's come around, and together, everyone sing, Hetalia! Albums This song was only available on the volume 4 limited edition DVD set. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music